El Camino de los Guerreros
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Cada Guerrero sigue su senda... Unos la de luz, otros la de la Oscuridad... Pero cada uno de ellos, tiene un pasado y debe forjar su propio destino... Buscando lo perdido...


**El Camino de los Guerreros**

**León:   
**

Aquella fue la noche, la noche en que los Sincorazon, invadieron mi mundo... Y la oscuridad lo consumió, y la noche en que perdí absolutamente todo...

Aun lo recuerdo, con todo mi dolor, por mucho que haya intentado olvidarlo, no puedo... Jamás podré, lo recuerdo demasiado bien, y no quiero hacerlo...

Por que me duele tanto, aquello fue muy duro para mí...

"_Rinoa, no pude protegerte ni a ti, ni a ninguno de mis amigos... Lo siento, yo os falle a todos."_

Por aquel entonces, yo tenia un nombre, tenia una vida, era un hombre feliz, casado con una maravillosa mujer, que amaba mas que mi propia vida, tenia unos magníficos amigos que los apreciaba y quería como verdaderos hermanos, tenia a unos grandes padres, que aunque no fueran mis verdaderos, para mi lo eran igualmente...

Mi nombre por aquel entonces, era Squall Leonharth... Y era el líder y jefe... Comandante de los Seeds del Jardín de Balamb...

Habían pasado siete años...

Desde que derrotamos a Artemisa, y salvamos el mundo, de la amenaza de las Brujas...

Durante ese tiempo fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ya me había casado con Rinoa, y esperábamos un bebe, pero aquella maldita noche...

Miles de sombras llegaron a mi mundo, nos atacaron fuertemente...

Yo me encontraba en mi despacho rellenando unos papeles, cuando empezó todo...

En escasos minutos, miles de sincorazon, irrumpieron en el jardín, atacando a todos los seres vivientes, arrancándoles sus corazones, se oían gritos, lamentos, dolor por todas partes...

Yo tuve que tomar una muy difícil decisión, defender el jardín y liderarlo o defender a mi esposa embarazada, tome la decisión más oportuna, o eso creí... Intente defender a Rinoa... 

Pero cuando llegue a Rinoa, ella estaba muerta... No tenia corazón, algún sincorazon se lo había llevado, y había asesinado a mi mujer y a mi futuro hijo, y yo no pude ni despedirme... Fue el golpe mas duro, que jamás he encajado...

"_Enloquecí... Me deje llevar por el odio, por el ciego y oscuro deseo de la venganza."_

Y pelee como nunca, empecé a destruir a cuantos sincorazon pude...

Pero mis amigos a diferencia mía, fueron cayendo uno a uno...

Primero fue Zell...

Lo ultimo que vi de el, era como gritaba mi nombre, mientras un sincorazon, le arrancaba el corazón...

"¡¡¡SQUALL!"

Su grito, aun me persigue en mis más horribles pesadillas, cuando sueño y recuerdo algo de mi pasado...

Quistis fue la siguiente en morir, ella junto a Irvine y Selphie intentaron defender al Jardín, pero Irvine se sacrifico por Selphie... El la quería, Selphie solo pudo huir desesperada, entre lágrimas... Jamás volví a saber de ella, ni a verla mas...

Quistis murió peleando contra muchos sincorazon, intente protegerla, pero ella fue la quien me protegió, lo último que pude ver de ella, fue una sonrisa que me dedico a mí...

"_Y desde entonces supe, que hay sonrisas que duelen mas que el llanto."_

Ahora solo quedaba yo...

Entonces fue cuando supe que los había perdido a todos...

Desesperado corrí, corrí hasta más no poder, como nunca... Tenia que huir, salvarme, me faltaba encontrar a mi madre... A mama Ede...

Pero no la encontré, había desaparecido... Ni Cid, ni a Seifer...

Posiblemente murieran todos... Este fue el final de los Seeds...__

"Algún día me vengaría, pagarían por la muerte y destrucción de todo lo que yo amaba." 

Eso me jure a mi mismo en aquel instante, lleno de rabia e impotencia... Ofuscado en mí deseo de vengarme... Entonces un enorme agujero negro apareció en el cielo, y devoro toda la ciudad... Devoro todo, los edificios, los vehículos, las personas que aun estaban vivas, y me devoro a mí...

"_Este es mi final, voy a morir inútilmente."_

Pensé, antes de que todo se volviera a la completa y absoluta Oscuridad...

_Después desperté... Entre gritos, lamentos, lágrimas... En algún lugar desconocido, ante una hermosa mujer desconocida..._

"_Aeris."_

O al menos ese era su nombre, seguidamente me presento a Yuffie y Cid...

Pronto me explicaron, que nos encontrábamos en un lugar llamado "Ciudad del Paso", en otro mundo, que mi mundo había sido devorado por la Oscuridad...

Que los sincorazon eran los causantes de todo, que algún día, podríamos vencerlos... Con la ayuda de un tal elegido que portaría una llave espada, y cerraría todas las cerraduras de los mundos...

"_Y ese día, me vengaría de todos ellos, por arrancarme todo lo que yo amaba, mi hogar, mi familia, mi vida... Todo me lo quitaron."_

Llore durante noches, no hable, no comía... Deje de vivir, me encerré en mi propia y oscura soledad...

Aeris fue la única que intento consolarme... Al principio la ignoraba, como hacia con Cid y Yuffie...

Pero ella finalmente, indago en mí ser... Ella supo como hacerlo, me explico que ella había perdido a una persona que quería, a un viejo amigo, llamado Cloud... Y que desde que su mundo fue devorado, no sabia nada de el...

Entonces supe, que no era el único al que los sincorazon le habían quitado lo que más amaba, que había otros muchos como yo, que lo habían perdido todo... Finalmente le conté todo a ella...

Y ella me consoló, me abrazo, dejo que yo llorase, dejo que me desahogara... Durante horas y varios días, todas las noches... Ella fue mi refugio personal... Jamás podré agradecérselo fue tanto lo que hizo por mi...

Hizo que me calmara, que mis ganas por vivir, poco a poco se recuperaran... Pero ya no seria el mismo...

Así que decidí dejar atrás mi vieja vida, los seeds ya no existían más, así que olvide mi cargo de Comandante. Intentaría olvidarme de Balamb, del jardín, de los Seeds, de mis seres queridos... Y especialmente de ti, Rinoa...

Así que cambie mi nombre por el nombre de León, y desde entonces Squall Leonharth ya no ha vuelto a existir... Intente cerrar en una caja con llave todo mi pasado, y arrojarlo al mar...

Por eso me convertí en el guardaespaldas de Aeris, hasta que ella encontrara a su gran amigo...

Y así ha pasado un año, desde aquel día... Finalmente hice amistad con Yuffie y Cid y especialmente con Aeris...

Poco a poco, vamos averiguando más y más, sobre ellos... Y cada vez tenemos mas certeza, de que algún día, los destruiríamos a todos...

Mientras, nos limitamos a defender la ciudad... Nosotros siempre protegeremos a los inocentes, de la Oscuridad y de los sincorazon...

"_Perdóname... Rinoa te falle a ti, pero te prometo... Que no volveré a fallar a nadie..."_

"Por que mi destino es luchar contra los sincorazon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

**Bueno pues este fic, es un fic corto... Sobre los pasos que da Squall desde Final Fantasy VIII hasta Kingdom Hearts... En Kingdom Hearts no se especifica un por que... Así que me gusta darle este toque triste y dramático al pasado de Squall, y pensar que por eso cambio su nombre, quizás por que también influye que nunca me gusto Rinoa, y no la necesito para la historia de Squall...**

**Pronto escribiré un capitulo contando la historia de Cloud Strife, y puede que mas adelante, también lo haga son Seifer y Sepiroth... Al que no creo que use es a Tidus (Ya que es un niño y no tiene mucho juego), pero puede que a Auron me replantee la idea, lo piense... Así que espero que vayáis disfrutando de los capítulos... Saludos.**

**  
Fdo: Dark Ryoga.**


End file.
